Everything is OK
by PrincessBite-Me
Summary: The Call. The Train. The Terrorists. The Bomb." Ed is injured and Roy must find him. fast! RoyxEd


**Title: Everything is OK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its settings and characters. I am merely borrowing them for this Ficclet. **

**AN- My first Oneshot ever! It's also my first FMA Fic. A Completely different style of writing as well. I'm eager to hear what you think! =D so please enjoy!**

**Warning: RoyxEd relationship, if you don't like then please leave. Also this has only been looked through once and that was by moi! So please point out any errors so I may fix them. Thanks! =]**

**Many thanks to Riku-Rocks for pointing out some of the major mistakes in this story! **

_Ed's POV_

I'm walking.

I'm walking and I realize I don't know how I got here. I'm holding my flesh arm against my stomach with my automail. Looking down, I find that I'm bleeding from my arm, blood rushing down in big, fat drops to splatter on the pure white snow. Funny, I didn't feel any pain. How had I gotten injured?

Then I remembered. The Call. The Train. The Terrorists. The bomb.

I had been on my way back from Resembool, heading back to Central. Roy had called about information on… something. Can't remember. I got on the train with Al… AL!

WAIT! Where's Al? Was he injured? Dead? Dying? No… I remember he had wanted to stay behind for a few more days with Winry. He liked her. Thought I didn't notice but I did. Made a good couple.

I paused in my walking. Actually it was more of a limp. I must have hurt my leg as well as my arm. I wondered how badly. Couldn't look though, had to keep moving.

Started limping again, my injured leg leaving a deep furrow in the snow. Snow. White. Red. Blood?

Oh yeah I was injured. Gotta keep moving. Keep thinking. What else happened.

I got on the train. Got a seat behind a little boy and his mother. Nice woman. Annoying boy. Wonder if they're ok. No…don't think about that.

I shake my head to clear away the fog that was gathering at the edges of my vision. Can't stop. No rest.

Wish I was warm. I hate winter. Too cold. Snow too cold. Freezing.

What next… Oh received a phone call from Mustang on the train. Had to go to the military phone compartment to get it. I remember the boy staring up at me in awe when the officer came to get me. Told me his dad was in the military. Was really proud of that fact. Made me smile. Wonder who his dad is?

Right. Roy was on the phone. Can't remember what about…

The gunshots. People screaming and yelling. I dropped the phone and attacked the man who entered the room. Changed my arm into a knife. Could hear Roy asking what was happening, on the phone line. No time to answer. I ran out into the hall just as the bombs went off.

Three of them. Blew the train off the tracks.

The fog returned to my vision making everything seem hazy, and dream-like. Running out of time. What to do?

Roy was on the phone at the time. He had to know what had happened. Surely they were looking for survivors?

I stumbled and fell to my knees. Coldness seeped into my skin through my leather pants. Wish I had worn something warmer. At least I still had my coat. Or what was left of it at least. So damn cold.

Knew I had to get up. Had to keep moving, but not enough energy to move. At least keep thinking. Had to remember.

Train Exploded. There was fire and metal screeching, and panic and screams. That's what had happened to my leg. Metal pole. Still can't look.

What about the boy? And his mother? I don't know why I care. Hope they're all right. Little boy wasn't quite as annoying as I first thought. Hope Mustang finds them.

I had crawled from the pile of debris that I had landed in. I remember pain. Blood. Still see blood. Beneath me. Puddle growing. Roy better hurry.

He'll find me. Always does. He'll call me a stupid pipsqueak and I'll yell at him for calling me small.

Maybe I can help them find me. Stupid. Should've stayed near the wreckage. But I had to get away. From the screams. From the blood. From the pain.

Wonder how I could help Roy find me? Alchemy. That's right. What can use. Snow looks good. Just a spark. A flare. So Roy can find me. Roy has to find me. So he can call me stupid. And short.

Last of my energy. This had better work. Can't see well through the fog. When had the fog come?

Missed my hand the first time I tried to clap. Damn it hurt now. Can barely move it. One more try. Gotta work. Have to see Roy.

I clapped and pushed all my energy into the snow. It lit up like a firework as it short to the sky. Pretty. Then Darkness.

_Roy's POV_

He had to be here somewhere. He had been on the train. Stupid pipsqueak. Edward, where are you?

Searching the wreckage, bodies strewn bleeding across the pure white snow. Poetic. Terrible.

Still no sign of him. Maybe he got away? Maybe he's sitting right behind the trees and we'll find him smirking at us. Smirking at me.

Damn it. Why am I so worried?

There. There it is. A trail leading away from the wreck. Someone who was limping badly. Could be Ed. I'm sure it's Ed. He was injured.

How bad was it. There is blood in the snow. It's in the trail.

Images flash through my mind a mile a minute. Ed bleeding. Ed limping. Ed falling. Ed Dying.

Don't know why I care. Should care. But I need to find him. Now. He's hurt.

I run along the bloody trail. Getting more worried as the blood drops increase.

I'm startled by a huge flash of light. Had to be Edward. I race toward it. Vaguely aware of the medical team behind me. Too worried to care.

There he is. He's face down in the snow. Blood pool forming around him. Is he dead?

I throw myself on my knees beside him. Flip him gently over. Check for a pulse. It's faint but it's there. Thank God! Relief. It's short lived as I see the extent of his injuries.

His arm is bleeding profusely. Medic shows up with a bandage pad. She starts putting pressure on the wound. Ed whimpers. He tries to shift away but I hold his shoulders down.

Three more medics are here now. Stopping the blood flow and hoisting his small form onto a stretcher. Ed would hate that I referred to him as small. But he is. More than small, right now he looks delicate, fragile. _ Be careful _ I mentally warn the medics _ don't break him. _

They hurry back to the wreck. I follow. Carefully to mask my worry. They swiftly move him to a medical truck. Strap him in. I jump into the truck. No one could make me leave my Ed at this moment.

My Ed. Had I really just thought that? I liked the sound of it. My Edward. My Ed.

No time for thoughts like these. I physically shake my head to be rid of the thoughts. I looked down at his pale face. His hair has fallen from his braid. I brush the long, blonde strands from his face.

The truck screeches to a halt at the doors of the military hospital. Nurses pull his stretcher out. They swiftly carry him inside. I follow. Who cares who sees me? He's My Edward.

They make me wait outside while they work. I pace back and forth in the waiting area. Consumed with worry for my Ed.

_Ed's POV_

I must have woken up a few time while they treated me. Once to immense pain as the pulled the pole from my leg. Again when the nurse was stitching up my arm.

Each time they tried to comfort me. Telling me I'd be alright. My brain was a jumble of images.

I drifted. Next time I awoke it was when another nurse was bandaging my chest. Hadn't even known I'd been injured there. drifted again.

This time I was pulled awake by a needle pumping me full of drugs. For pain. For sleep. At least that's what I remember them mumbling to me.

And then I drifted deeper into oblivion.

_Roy's POV_

They told me he would be alright. That he was just sleeping, and I could see him now.

I rushed into the room. There he was. Wrapped in bandages and hooked to machines. Machines pumping him full of drugs. Machines monitoring his heart. Machines giving him blood.

I'm still worried no matter what the doctors have said. Ed shouldn't look like this. His hair spread like a golden halo around his head. His automail arm and leg a sharp contrast against the white sheets and pale skin of my Ed.

I pull up a chair. Intent on waiting this out. Waiting for him to wake. Waiting to see his gold eyes staring up at me. Waiting. Just Waiting.

And the hours drag on still he does not wake up. I leave the room only a few times in search of a bathroom and a drink. When I come back he is still asleep. I wait.

Sometimes I lightly hold his hand. Rubbing my thub gently along the knuckles. Counting the small cuts and scars that cover his hands like paint covers a canvas.

Other times I stroke his hair. Carding my fingers gently through the stands, hoping to offer some comfort. Hoping to tell him_ I'm here. I'm right beside you. Waiting. Please Wake up _

A day passes. Then another. I sleep in my chair, never leaving his side. Hoping this will be the moment he wakes up. A few more days pass. Doctors tell me he just needs time to heal. But I know even they are worried about the amount of time he's been out. Still I wait.

Al was told what happened. He rushed over with Winry and they come to see Ed on and off. Al usually wants to stay but Winry coaxes him away. To eat something. To sleep. She brings me food whenever she takes Al to eat. She knows I care for Ed. I guess she's ok with that.

A few more days pass. The nurses have unhooked Ed from all the machines except his IV. He looks better not connected to all those wires and tubes. He looks more like Ed.

I realize I want to hold him. I've taken to staying up at night while everyone's away, holding his hand and talking to him. Hoping to convince him to wake up. But I'm afraid I'll hurt him. So I wait.

One night I'm startled awake by Ed thrashing in his sleep, murmuring words like _No!_ And _Stop!_ Then the murmurs escalate into whimpers, then to loud cry's. I can't take it anymore. I need to hold him. Need to comfort him. I can't let him suffer alone like he has all these years.

I slide into the tiny hospital bed next to him. I gather his thrashing form into my arms. I whisper calming words and cradle him to me. Rocking together he finally calms down. I realize he must be awake, for he buries his head deeper into my chest and starts to cry. Huge body wrenching sobs, his whole body shaking from the sobs.

I just pull him closer and rock our bodies back and forth while whispering calming words of nonsense and terms of endearment. I caress his hair as the sobs quiet down.

We stay that way for awhile, silently pushed together in the small hospital bed. Ed huddled against my chest, as I card my hands through his hair. Offering comfort and understanding. Offering love.

Eventually we draw apart, not far, but enough for me to look into his eyes. They are red rimmed and swollen from his tears but otherwise he looks healthy. I'm glad for that.

I gaze down at him and offer a small smile. He looks up at me, and for a second, I'm afraid he'll pull away. Afraid he'll reject me. But then his whole face splits into the widest grin I've ever seen on his face.

My smile grows wider as I gaze back and I now everything's ok. Embarrassed, Ed buries his head back into my chest. I chuckle lightly at his blush, but I'm filled with joy and warmth.

Lying there quietly, I notice Ed's breathing change as he gently falls back to sleep. I smile and soon followed, but not before I realize that he loves me as well, and everything is OK.

**AN- well this is the 1****st**** time I've every written anything like this. It's choppy but that was on purpose because I don't know about you but my thoughts aren't at all smooth or understandable at times. Plus I like how it made the story flow fast and incomprehensible at first and then slow and full of anticipation. I'm quite pleased with this but let me know what you think or how I can make it better. =D thanks!**


End file.
